favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Yamoh
Yamoh (ヤモー Yamō?) is Dokuroxy's right hand man who has an appearance of a lizard like man. He lead the Magician Trio under his masters' order. In episode 21, he was absorbed by Dokuroxy in order to give him more power, but he was revived in episode 22 and starts to use Dokuroxy's bones to summon the Yokubal. He is defeated for good by Cure Felice's Emerald Reincarnation in episode 26 and was turned back into a gecko. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:33 *Gender:Male, Female (Episode 29) *Eyes Color:Yellow *Hair Color:White *Homeland:Dark Magicians *First Appearance:Episode 2 *Theme Color:Light Green *Voice Actor:Yasuhiro Takato History Meeting with Batty He meet Batty when he fail to get the Linkle Stone because the Pretty Cure intervened but he doesn't believe this and say that they should follow Dokuroxy's will before Batty leave as Yamoh begin take interest about Pretty Cure. Absorb to Dokuroxy, Vengeance and Purification In episode 21, he was absorbed by Dokuroxy in order to give him more power, but he was revived in episode 22 and starts to use Dokuroxy's bones to summon the Yokubal. He is defeated for good by Cure Felice's Emerald Reincarnation in episode 26 and was turned back into a gecko. Appearance He has the appearance of a short-sized person with the head of a gecko and a more humanoid body, albeit with a small tail as seen from behind. He has yellow irises with dark-brown pupils and purple sclerae. His white curly hair in the style of a 18th century powdered wig is tied into a low ponytail and secured with a pink bow. In his concept art he wears a brown cowboy hat, in his first appearance this was however changed for a witch hat. In official art and in his first appearance in the series, he wears old-fashioned outlaw garments. They feature a long, light-brown coat that appears slightly oversized as the orange notched lapels cover a third of his body, and the long, wide, already rolled up sleeves slightly obscure his hands. Under his open coat he wears a pale yellow dress shirt with a small grey bow tie on top, magenta high waisted pants and brown shoes. In official art and in his first appearance in the series, he wears old-fashioned outlaw garments. They feature a long, light-brown coat that appears slightly oversized as the orange notched lapels cover a third of his body, and the long, wide, already rolled up sleeves slightly obscure his hands. Under his open coat he wears a pale yellow dress shirt with a small grey bow tie on top, magenta high waisted pants and brown shoes. After he was revived, he now wears a dark gray coat with orange lapels and sleeves with a white shirt underneath. He wears gray pants with holes in the knees and brown boots. He also wears a dark brown hat and his hair appears to be straightened as opposed to it being curled in his old form. In his final form, he resembles a giant dull green lizard with dark red spots all over his body and orange fins along his shoulders and on his head. He has purple eyes with yellow irises and a white belly with the bottom resembling a cage. Personality He is aware of the Linkle Stone Emerald's existence due to his divination. He keeps up polite banter with the Dark Magician Trio, especially Batty, and addresses all of them with a respectful yet distant ''-san''. (In comparison, the trio themselves do not use honorifics for each other, and Yamoh is also addressed without them.) He tries to aid them by information gathering, even putting together a whole book of "top secret" information about Pretty Cure just for Gamettsu. But he shows a lack of care during their respective defeats, and is more concerned about their mission failing. This leads Batty to suspect Yamoh of making up Dokurokushe as a ploy to use the trio's power for his own goals. While Yamoh is an eccentric and suspicious person who keeps some truth to Dokurokushe's existence to himself, he did not truly lie to his subordinates. He knows what Dokuroxy thinks and is the one who instructs Batty, Spalda and Gamets to find the Linkle Stone Emerald. He is able to find the Linkle Stone Emerald through fortune telling, even to the point where he allows his master to absorb his power to make him stronger. Even after he was revived, Yamoh still shows strong loyalty to Dokuroxy, even to the point of making an effigy of him. Powers He is able to sense what Dokuroxy thinks and is the one who instructs Batty, Spalda and Gamets to find the Linkle Stone Emerald. He is able to locate the approximate location of the Linkle Stone Emerald through divination. He can also summon stronger Yokubal using Dokuroxy's bones. He can disguise himself as a human, a youthful looking adult with blue hair in a bob cut, wearing a blue apron and a gatsby cap. His eyes still look like regularly, so they remain hidden under the shadow of the gatsby cap to complete the disguise. Trivia *He shared some similarities to Gooyan. **Both are the shortest size of the group. **Both are right hand man to the main villain. *His name is based on the Japanese word for gecko, which is yamori (ヤモリ). *He is the fifth villain to merge with the main villain. The first four were Baldez, Joker, Close and Stop & Freeze. *He is the ninth villain to permanently change their appearance from their original. The first eight were Dune, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Mephisto, Regina, Lock, and Close. *Like Spalda, he fought the Cures by fusing himself with an item like a Yokubal. *His references the role the visually similar salamanders have in folklore and their association with witchcraft. Thought to be (diabolical) fire elementals, the salamanders are according to folklore often capable of clairvoyance. Yamoh is a clairvoyant and predicts both upcoming and current events with the fumes of his cauldron. Additionally, the eyes of newts were famously used as cauldron ingredients by witches in William Shakespeare's play Macbeth. **He appears as an actual wicked witch character in episode 29, where she teleports into the scene out of flames. **He acts a "wicked witch" archetype throughout the series, with his cauldron, the bone magic and his strong love and devotion for Dokurokushe. (It is important to note that the devil has often been depicted as skeletal through the ages, and Dokuroxy's powered-up form appears demoniac.) This is most likely also why he wore a witch hat in the very first episode rather than the cowboy hat. *His relationship with Dokuroxy makes him the the fifth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for a fellow villain, preceded by the couple of Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star; Anacondy's feelings for Boss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Shut's admiration for Akagi Towa in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Dark Magician